fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gyūki Hoori
Appearance Personality History Just like Otohime, Gyūki was abandoned when he was a baby. His parents placed him outside of a martial arts dojo in a small village before taking off with his brother. During his early childhood, Gyūki didn't mind that his parents abandoned him, he believed that his parents must have had a good reason for doing so. What did disturb him was the constant feeling that something was missing, as if someone took a part of him that cannot be replaced, like someone took his brother. This feeling caused the very young Gyūki to aspire to become a traveling mage. When he turned six years old he discovered that he wasn't capable of using magic. This caused the young Gyūki to become a target of teasing and bullying from the other children who can use magic. One day, when he was being bullied a certain crimson haired girl stood up for him and drove the bullies away. Just like Gyūki this girl, called Otohime, was abandoned as a baby. Their similarities caused them to quickly become good friends. Throughout his childhood, Otohime continued to stand up for Gyūki and drive the attackers away. However, on one fateful September morning when he was nine she said to him, "Who cares if you can't use magic that just means you have one less thing to focus on. Now stop being such a crybaby and stand up for yourself for once in your life because I won't protect you again. If you can't use magic, focus even more of your energy on the physical arts, become the greatest martial artist to ever exist. If you can't do that then you should stop trying, live your life normally like any other kid, and give up on your dream of finding your brother who may or may not even exist." It were these words that gave him the desire to become the greatest martial artist. A couple of months later Gyūki met a wise sage who was willing to teach him the secrets to the Tenshouaku Kenryu. The training was very hard and he almost died on more than one occasion. Otohime's words did motivate him. The motivation seemed like to was only temporary. Luckily or perhaps unluckily, he found a new source of motivation to become the strongest martial artist a year later. The source of this motivation was the kidnapping of Otohime Dragonborn. Synopsis Equipment Martial Arts and Abilities Tenshouaku Kenryu As the greatest martial artist existence has ever known, Gyūki has learned and mastered hundreds upon thousands of different martial arts throughout his life. Despite how many options he has, Tenshouaku Kenryu still remains to be his main form of combat. Tenshouaku Kenryu seems to have a lot of similarities to his brother's sword style. However, there is one main difference, this fighting style was created by a non-Mage hundreds of years ago as a way for non-mages to stand a chance against or even easily defeat mages. The training associated with style is very rigorous and focused on one's physical traits and building a resistance to magic. It shouldn't come as much of a surprise that as the grand master of this style, Gyūki has an unusually high resistance against magic. The fighting style itself is based on the principle of have absolute control over one's thoughts. Like all practitioners, Gyūki believes that guiding one's thoughts during a fight is the key to success and using one's abilities to the fullest. The process of controlling Gyūki's thoughts causes him to make very powerful and very fast strikes and movements. Sometimes the strikes are so quick that they cannot be seen. This was shown when Gyūki took out 25 ordinary mages in less than a second. Not only are they powerful and fast, but also controlled and accurate due to the focus on guiding Gyūki's thoughts. This control allows Gyūki to not waste a single movement or strike as well as allow him to go from offensive to defensive nearly instantaneously. This fact is possibly the reason as to why Gyūki is able to fight for days or even a week without stopping. Normally, this fighting style focuses on strikes such as kicks and punches as they use less energy then grabs and throws. Gyūki's knowledge of martial arts gives him the ability to use such attacks without wasting to much energy. This allows him to use such attacks while using their fighting style, making the fighting style a lot more effective. *'Rising Heaven Fist:' As the name may suggest, Rising Heaven Fist (上昇天拳, Jōshō Ten-Ken) is the signature technique of Tenshouaku Kenryu. To perform, Gyūki crouches low to the ground with his fist next to his hip. He quickly extends his legs and launches himself into the air as he performs an uppercut toward the opponent's chin. When his fist is mere inches away from the target's chin, he accelerates the speed of the uppercut, creating a powerful shockwave the moment the fist makes contact with the opponent. The immense power of the shockwave and the punch causes the foe to be launched high into the sky with nauseating force. *'Phoenix Punch:' *'Obliterating Palm:' Gyūki collects a mass of ki in his hand and uses the ki to vibrate the hand at very high speeds. The hand vibrates so quickly that anything the hand touches is reduced to dust nearly instantly. Gyūki typically uses the technique to blast through any type of defense an opponent may use to protect themselves against his attacks. Whether they be magical in nature or not. Gyūki has shown an imaginable level of skill with this technique, shown by his ability to carve a sword out a wall. *'Oboro Kata:' The Oboro Kata (虚空型 Form of the Empty Space) is a stance that has been forgotten by history. This stance allows Gyūki to gain complete dominance over his foe's close range attacks. Gyūki lowers his torso so that his left shoulder his nearly touching his right knee. Afterwards, he extends his left arm downward diagonally downward, with the palm facing the opponent. His right arm is extended behind him with his palm facing upward, creating a straight line from the fingertips of one hand to the fingertips of the other. Once in this position he focuses intensely on a spot directly in front him, imagining that a target. Gyūki imagines that the targets lowest point is level with his left hand while the highest point is level with his right hand. Any attack that isn't within the bullseye range is directed there by moving the close palm to the attacking limb and twitching the wrist. This movement greatly decreases both the attack's power and speed redirects it to the bullseye range. As the bullseye is directly where his center of gravity usually is, Gyūki is able to follow up with any attack he wishes with a success rate of over 80%. *'Onigaeshi:' Onigaeshi (鬼返 Demon's Return) is a technique developed by Gyūki that uses his unique ki. To perform, he slams his palms against the opponent's body and uses his Ki to direct the force of the attack straight into the opponent's body. This severely damages the insides of an opponent's body as if were punch multiple times while leaving the outside unharmed. *'Defense Breaker:' Defense Breaker is a technique designed to break through even the strongest of defenses. Gyūki performs a powerful side kick while shifting his weight forward. The shifting of weight increases the power of the kick, allowing it to break through most defenses and therefore leaving the opponent open for a follow-up attack. *'Heaven's Whirlwind:' The principle of this technique is to strike the opponent with both speed and power, preventing them from having enough time to dodge and decreasing the likelihood that they will block the attack. To perform, Gyūki performs a powerful spinning back that is faster than the eye can see. The power of the kick creates a shockwave, causing a large and omnidirectional shockwave to emit outward from his body as if Gyūki was trapped inside a whirlwind. In addition, if his timing is perfect, Gyūki is able to reflect magical attacks back at his opponents at twice its normal speed. *'Divine Intervention:' Gyūki strikes the foe with a very skillful and focused punch. The skill and focus of the punch allows Gyūki to shift the force and damage of the punch to another location on the body, making it impossible to block with ones hands or defensive equipment like shields. Gyūki's mastery of this technique allows him to divide the force of the attack, allowing him to deal smaller amount of damage but to multiple body parts at once. *'Sword Crusher:' While the sword user is swing their sword at Gyūki, Gyūki responds by throwing a punch at the sword. When his fists make contact with the sword he rotates his punching arm at great speeds. The rotation of his arm allows him to obliterating the sword with enough power left over to punch the foe with great force. *'Bladed Kick:' Gyūki swings his leg at the opponent, hitting them with the side of the foot. This can cause the foot to cut into the foe's body like a sword, severely harming the foe. If more concentration is used when using the kick Gyūki can make a cut inside the enemy's body while leaving the skin intact, causing internal bleeding. *'Heaven's Sonic Boom:' Gyūki uses his physical prowess manipulation ability to temporarily decrease his strength to slightly increase his speed. He then cups his hands and uses his new speed to swing the cupped hand at his opponent's ear with unimaginable speed. The combination of the speed and cupped hand allows Gyūki to direct a miniature sonic boom into the foe's ear upon contact. Once the sonic boom has been directed into the opponent's ears the high volume of the sonic boom can destroy the foe's eardrums. *'Iron Defense:' Moments before the foe strikes Gyūki with a close range attack, Gyūki will tense up the muscles in his body. This will cause the thing that was used to attack Gyūki to break, regardless if it's something like the bones that make up a fist or the blade of a weapon. The suddenness of this action allows his muscles to spread the impact of the blow, decreasing the amount of damage the strike would have caused. *'Heaven's Destructive Pulse:' Gyūki crosses his arms in front of his chest and builds hard Ki within both of his hands. He continues to build hard Ki until it emits a frightening amount pressure. Once he can sense this pressure, Gyūki spreads his arms to either and releases the hard Ki from his hands in the form of a large shockwave. Any opponent around him will be pushed back by the keep with an overwhelming amount of force. *'Heaven's Wrath:' Heaven's Wrath is a technique that allows Gyūki to use the immense destructive power of his Ki to perform Crash-like feats. Ox Demon Physiology *'Unrivaled Physical Prowess:' Gyūki's physical abilities are so grand that they are without peer. His physical abilities are in a completely different league to the physical abilities of anyone in the past or future and there it is highly unlikely anyone will ever reach his level. Only one word can describe his physical abilities: incomprehensible. This is perfectly understandable as his most famous feat is how he was able to destroy a mountain peak with a single nonchalant punch. **'100 Percent Muscle Usage:' **'Physical Prowess Manipulation:' Physical Prowess Manipulation is an ability that is unique to Gyūki. This ability allows him to decrease the effectiveness of one physical trait to increase the effectiveness of another physical trait by how much the decreased physical trait was decreased. In other words, Physical Prowess Manipulation is the ability to control the ratio between any two physical traits of his choosing. **'Agelessness:' Gyūki's physical prowess is so great that his body halted the processing of aging when he was 20: allowing him to be in his prime for his entire life. Unlike other beings who have similar abilities, this doesn't mean he doesn't have a lifespan, but rather his lifespan is greatly longer than most beings. **'Regeneration:' **'Adoptive Muscle Memory:' **'Thermal Immunity:' **'Enhanced Senses:' *'Unrivaled Martial Artist:' **'Martial Arts Intuition:' **'Body Language Analysis:' ***'Combat Clairvoyance:' **'Pressure Point Intuition:' **'Unpredictability:' Ki As many would expect from the greatest martial artist in existence, Gyūki has the ability to use his abnormal Ki. Also to be expected of the greatest martial artist, Gyūki has an enormous amount of Ki. He has so much that other martial artists often use the word ocean to describe how much he has. What makes Gyūki's Ki abnormal is it is able to switch from hard to soft and back to hard whenever Gyūki wants. Hard Ki allows Gyūki to harm his opponent with his Ki as well as create things like shockwaves. Gyūki's hard Ki is incredibly powerful, capable of obliterating substances with more efficiency than Crash. Gyūki's control over hard Ki allows him to perform all sorts of feats with ease. As many would expect, soft Ki is the opposite. Possessing both hard and soft Kis gives Gyūki the ability to have two flows instead of one: earth and water. With the earth flow he is able to amplify the durability of himself, others, and objects with ease. He is also able to use earth flow to amplify the power of his hard Ki on a whim. The powers of water flow are associated with being fluid, flowing, and formless. This allows Gyūki to make his Ki more fluid, flexible, and have a mind of its own. In addition, the water flow gives Gyūki the ability to produce his Ki instantly, giving him the ability to use his Ki in any situation. As Otohime is very in tuned with water, possessing the water flow gives him to resonate with Otohime. When they do resonate, Otohime obtains Gyūki's physical prowess while Gyūki's Ki becomes draconic, increasing its abilities, mostly power, dramatically. When they resonate like this it is called Soul Resonance. Quotes *"It's so hard to find good martial artist these days." - Gyūki Trivia *Gyūki is based off of a Japanese mythical demon with the same name. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Dragonborn Family Category:Hyakki Yagyō Category:Demon General Category:Guild Member Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Martial Artist